Novaks and Winchesters
by abiggerinfinity
Summary: Destiel high school AU. Dean wants to get as far away from Lucifer as possible after what happened at the end of his sophomore year, but Lucifer's brother Castiel shows up on the first day of 11th grade and throws everything into doubt. T mostly for swearing. HIATUS FOR NANOWRIMO. BACK AND REVAMPED IN DECEMBER
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'll be doing NaNoWriMo in November, so updates will be very slow until December.**

chapter one (i'm going to regret this, aren't i?)

Dean's walk to the school was a short one. Autumn had come early that year; browning leaves crunched under his footsteps. He had been going to Blackridge High for two years, and today was his first day of being a junior. Sam was ninth grade at the same school, but had opted to drive.

The ugly brick building came into view around the corner. Dean would've given almost anything not to have to go inside. It was the same thing,over and over: walk to school. Go to this class. Go to this class, go to this class, go to this class. Lunch. Some more classes. Walk home. Ignore homework. Sleep. Repeat.

Few friends, and a dysfunctional family. No one wanted to talk to that Winchester freak. Dean was a loner and it suited him just fine. Usually. Sam was another matter. Sam wanted friends, wanted connection, wanted relationships. Wanted to be normal. Something so mundane,something so unattainable. Their father was always away, on business trips for his company. He used to take the brothers with them-they'd do online school-but ever since Dean turned 15, he'd started leaving them with Uncle Bobby.

The school yard was full of people waiting for that 7'o clock bell. Dean walked over to his usual spot under the big maple tree. Its leaves were a rich, bright red colour, branches spanning out over wet green grass. It would've been perfect- had he not been at school, about to hand himself over to some nutjobs called teachers for nine months.

He found that there was already someone there. Whatever. He'd sit somewhere else today. Dean was about to turn back, but the boy looked up. A very strange boy, it was apparent. The first thing Dean noticed were his eyes. They were blue, a deep blue that looked much too old for his young face. The dark colour seemed bright,somehow. A mop of messy black hair shot up from his scalp. Then his clothes. They were...unusual, to put it nicely. A tan trench coat and blue tie that,for some reason, was on backwards.

His head was tilted slightly toward the side, as if questioning something, or even confused. He was staring. At Dean.

Dean blinked. "Uh, hi." he awkwardly fumbled over his words.

The boy's expression did not change. Dean got the feeling it hardly ever changed. "Hello." His voice was a serious deadpan, but calming somehow.

"Are you, um, new here?" Dean felt clumsy, making lame grasps at conversation with this odd but elegant, composed stranger. How stupid he must seem.

"Yes. Castiel." Still that same tone.

"I'm Dean Winchester." Dean stuck out his hand. Castiel stared at it for a long moment, then held up his own to shake it. Dean felt a funny jolt. He shook it away, scolding himself for being so moronic.

Dean was saved from further humiliation by the bell. Cas got up, and Dean noticed that the sleeves of his coat were too long, and the bottom brushed the ground slightly.

Castiel followed Dean into the school, expertly maneuvering the crowd around him. Dean silently cursed; he realised he would be stuck showing Cas around for the day.

He stopped to check the homeroom listings. Of course, he was with the Cas kid. Just his luck. "So, Cas- Castiel, sorry- we have the same homeroom and I guess that you could just, um, follow me and I'll show you where it is."

Castiel nodded and they made their way there silently. The trench coat and tie attracted stares from everyone else in the classroom. Castiel looked straight back, head tilted. That made them all hurriedly busy themselves with pencils or books.

Schedules were handed out. Dean's heart sank. He had been too busy thinking about Cas to dwell on school starting. He glared at the thick white square, wanting nothing more than for it to disappear.

"Castiel, I can show you around for part of the time, but I doubt we have many classes together." Castiel wordlessly handed Dean his list. Dean scanned it, then his own. Against all odds, they would be together the whole day.

Great.

"OK then, Cas, off too.." he glanced down at the paper "Algebra II". He was surprised Cas would be taking on level math with him; Dean had the kid pegged off as an advance math kid, with his classy dress and all.

Castiel twitched at the nickname Dean had created for him but said nothing. Dean was all too aware of Castiel's easy grace next to his shabby leather jacket. And how his own arms swinging stupidly by his sides. Dean shoved his hands into his pockets.

Every class displayed similar reactions to Castiel's fashion sense; sniggers, whispers stolen behind cupped hands, unfriendly stares. Castiel, however, didn't seem to be too bothered by them.

Lucifer, a senior, tried to trip Cas as he walked through the aisle during physics class. Castiel casually stepped over the outstretched boot, meeting Lucifer's dark eyes; Dean could've sworn that he saw a flash of recognition in the gaze.

* * *

Sam cornered Dean in the cafeteria, while Cas was up purchasing food. "Who's trench coat kid?"

"New student. Got stuck with him for the day."

"Name?"

"Cas. Tiel." Dean quickly corrected his use of the nickname.

"Anything else?"

Dean tried to move to the side. Sam blocked his way.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean would've retaliated if not for the voice right behind him. "Hello, Dean." He flinched visibly.

"Ah, hi, Cas. This is Sam." a silence. "My brother."

Sam held out a hand but Castiel just stared at it. Dean remembered that Cas hadn't refused his handshake- what was different about Sam?

Sam slowly lowered his arm, confused. "So, uh, Cas, do you want to sit with us? We could introduce you to some people or..." Sam didn't finish his offer.

Castiel nodded. "I suppose." Sam gaped at the boy, and turned to Dean. Dean shook his head, grinning. He really didn't have any explanation for Cas.

The three of them took their seats with the usual crowd- Gabriel, Jo, and Charlie. Charlie was a recent addition- Jo had just befriended the ginger geek. The two girls stared at Cas, but Gabe just smiled. "Hey, little bro."

"Hello, Gabriel."

Jo punched Gabe in the arm. "You have a _brother_? Why didn't I know this before?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Five brothers, a sister, and a crapton of cousins."

Jo punched him again. "You Novaks breed like rats."

"You should meet my extended family." Another punch.

"What are your siblings' names?" Sam asked. "Also religious?"

Gabriel ticked them off on his fingers. "Raphael, Michael, Uriel, Anna, and Lucy. Lucifer, I mean."

"_Lucifer?_ As in, Satan the dickwad senior?"

"The one and only."

Charlie turned to Gabe. "Anna's a pretty normal name."

It was Cas who answered. "It's short for Anael."

Charlie snorted. "Of course it is".

"Lucifer goes here." Cas pointed to a tall, dark-haired dark-eyed boy at the end of the room, sitting next to four equally evil-looking seniors; Meg, Crowley, Alistair, and Ruby.

"He's your _brother?_ Isn't that the kid who tried to trip you in physics?" Dean said, aghast.

"Lucifer and I... aren't on the best of terms." Dean could've sworn he saw something change in Castiel's expression, for once.

"He's a giant douchebag. His friends too."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Someone's getting a little protective."

"Screw off." Charlie winked aggravatingly.

Cas, of course, tilted his head. "Do all of the students look upon Lucifer negatively?"

The other five looked at each other, uncomfortable. There was... bad history with Lucifer and his gang. It was Sam who finally responded. "It's...complicated. A lot of people are afraid of... what he can do." Dean reddened beside his brother. "He's a...well, he's a bully." Sam looked over at Dean nervously. "And, well, we-"

Dean cleared his throat, cutting off Sam. "I think he gets it." For once, no one said anything snarky back to him.

**And that's it for chapter one. Thanks for reading! I'll bake you a cake if you review. Ok, maybe not, but I'll love you forever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: If you reviewed, favourited, or followed, thank you so much! The positive response definitely made me write faster :)**

chapter two

Cas, Dean was starting to think, wasn't so bad after all. Admittedly the kid had committed social suicide ten times over, but the strange backward tie and tan trench coat were starting to grow on him, and talking to Cas wasn't the difficult task of figuring out what people thought. If Cas thought something, he said it, for the most part.

Life was far from perfect, of course. It was still the middle of September; it was still the start of school. And then what happened with Lucifer towards the end of the previous reason Dean had lost all his old friends and became a member of Sam's group. Dean pushed the thought away. _No._

Lucifer seemed bent on destroying his younger brother's chances of having a normal life at Blackridge. He and his cronies appeared to have zeroed in on Cas, forgetting all normal targets. The student body's fear of Lucifer prevented Cas from making friends outside of Dean, Gabriel, Sam, Jo, and Charlie. But nothing they said about Cas compared to the incident of early October.

It was October 3rd, and the year had finally been worn down into stride, a typical, mundane repeat over five days. Dean and Castiel were walking towards the section of hall that housed both of their lockers. There were people milling about, and as the two got closer, it became evident that it wasn't just anyone. Lucifer, Alistair, Meg, Crowley, and Ruby lay in wait in front of Cas's locker.

The smirk on Lucifer's face was positively terrifying. "Hello, little brother. Dean."

Dean clenched his fists. "What do you want, Lucifer?"

The taller boy grinned even wider. "Calm yourself, Dean-o. I just want a word with Castiel here." He put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Cas uncharacteristically flinched.

"Leave him alone."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you've taken a liking for my dearest brother? Tsk tsk, I thought we'd learned our lesson about-"

Dean wasn't fully aware of his hand coming up and connecting with Lucifer's face until Alistair and Meg stepped forward to help, and their leader hissed "No, get back,". Still wasn't reacting when he felt a sharp pain around the left side of his head, still wasn't reacting when Lucifer kicked his feet out from under him and he toppled to the floor, because it was last year all over again, and, and...  
Voices. Worried voices. It occurred to Dean that they were worried about him. He scrambled to his feet. "Sorry, I- he- sorry."

Sam was gripping him by the shoulders. "It's okay. We'll talk later. Actually, knowing you we probably won't. We're going to walk home now, okay?"

Dean nodded silently and pushed Sam away. Jo and Charlie were exchanging worried looks. The group didn't know what had happened last year. Not even Sam knew all the details. Dean had shoved it away in a box in a securely guarded part of his mind, never to be opened again. Like he always did.

Dean allowed himself to be directed outside. He noticed Cas was walking with them. No one said anything on the way to Bobby's house. Sam thanked Cas for coming with them as he and Dean entered the house. Cas would also be walking home, as he lived pretty close by.

"Dean-" Sam started.

"No." Dean walked right past him, stumbling up the stairs and into his bed, not bothering to get changed. Although it was only 3:30, he fell asleep.

* * *

Dean was not looking forward to facing school the next day. If he weren't worried for Sam and Cas, he would've skipped it. Not that he was scared of Lucifer or anything. He just... didn't want to see him.

His homework lay abandoned on the desk. Dean went to pick it up and scrawled off a few half-assed answers. He'd get some more done in school. Maybe. Not likely.

He deliberately walked slowly, so he got there just in time for the bell. Dean waited outside so he was the last to go in. Figuring that going about normally was the best approach, Dean briskly strode up the stairs and to his locker. He lingered at the corner until Castiel had left so he wouldn't have to talk to him.

The first half of his day was spent like this; avoiding his friends, dodging into open doors if he saw Sam or Cas, entering and leaving his lessons quickly so Cas couldn't approach him. Luckily, Castiel seemed to understand that Dean needed space and left him alone.  
This peacefully went on until lunch, when Sam, Gabriel, Jo, and Charlie cornered him, Castiel lurking a few feet behind them. "Sit down, Dean," Sam said, pulling a chair over to the table. Seeing this was a battle he could not win, Dean grunted and accepted the offer. The four were looking at each other, unsure what to do, Castiel staring directly into his lap. Dean ignored their odd behaviour and bit into his burger.

Dean was nearly done with his meal when Sam broke the silence. "Dean, you can't just carry on pretending you're fine, okay? You can't bottle everything up."

Dean took another bite.

"Dean, please."

He found that his throat was oddly constricted. "Who says I can't, Sammy?" Gabriel, Jo, and Charlie averted their gazes too. "Why not?"

"You just can't, Dean, please hear me out. We can talk- we're brothers!" Why the _hell_ did Sam have to bring this up in front of their friends?

"No, Sammy, just-"

"I know what happened last year, and-"

"No, Sam, you don't fucking know what happened last year." Dean stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Bye."

And taking care not to meet anyone's eye, taking care not to look at Castiel in particular, he walked away, leaving Sam speechless.

* * *

Dean felt like shit for making Sam upset, but he was sick of it, sick of Sam constantly badgering him to talk about his "feelings", sick of Sam trying to take care of him when it was Dean who should be taking care of Sam.

He was also angry that his brother had brought up the events of last year in front of his friends. They didn't know, and Dean intended it to stay that way. He didn't want anyone's sympathy, especially not theirs.

Castiel...what did he think of Dean? Lucifer could have told him all about Dean; it would be a perfect way to mess up his life even more, Dean thought bitterly. Just when he was starting to make his own friends again, albeit awkward nerd friends. But Cas and Lucifer "weren't on good terms" either, Cas had told him, right?

But what if Cas was lying- what if he was in league with Lucifer, and they were planning to tell everyone that...

Dean bit his lip. He was being a paranoid freak. There was nothing wrong with Cas, anyone could see. It was Lucifer he had to stay away from; not all Novaks could be bad, Gabe was his friend, right? Or, Sam's friend...

Whatever. Dean didn't need friends. He was used to being alone. He'd carry on. He always carried on, didn't he? Always shoved everything behind a locked door. Always running, running, running, so many miles to go before he slept.

And people asked what was wrong with him.

**Sorry my chapters are short! I'm trying to get as much as possible done before NaNoWriMo, so I'm updating quickly. I'll probably reveal what happened between Dean and Lucifer next chapter, or maybe the one after that. As I said, I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing with this. Again, free cake for those who review!**


	3. NOTICE

**GUYS**

**horribly sorry, but I can't do this with NaNoWriMo at the same time. My writing is half-assed as I'm trying to meet my daily word count at the same time. I'm going to revamp the chapters and get a fresh start in December.**

**Thank you for understanding. **


End file.
